A good days rest!
by CantZ501
Summary: KotF story base off the show Adventure Time!


A good days rest!

"CantZ… CantZ… CantZ!"

"Ahh!" CantZ sits up and turns to see who is calling his name. "Who's there?" CantZ groggily asks.

"Oh it's me CantZ."

"Me who?"

"Mew Luna."

"What is it Mew Luna?"

"Well… I'm scared."

"Mew Luna it's the middle of the day, why are you scared?"

"Well CantZ, I was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre and then there was a marathon about killer whales."

"But why did you do that Mew Luna?

"Joe dared me, CantZ! So I did to show that Mew Luna is brave."

"But Luna you just told me you're scared!"

"Well CantZ, I'm scared to go to sleep. I've be up all night because I'm too scared of the Texas Killer chainsaw whale!

"The what?"

"The evil Texas killer chainsaw whale. Joe told me all about it – how it gets you in the night when you go to sleep!"

"So let me get this straight Luna, you haven't slept for almost 24 hours because you believe there's a Texas killer chainsaw whale?"

"Yes, CantZ! Since you only sleep during the day and I'm still kind of scared, I was thinking you would let me sleep with you?"

"Luna, why would you want to sleep with me? I live in a basement that's cold, dark, and cramped. Why would you want to stay down here?"

"Well CantZ, since you already live where the Texas killer chainsaw whale would live then he must not be down here!"

CantZ thought to himself for a second and then said, "Well Mew Luna, when you put that way it's hard to argue. You can sleep here with me."

Luna jumps up and screams with joy. CantZ lies back down in bed and tries to go back to sleep. Luna looks around for a place to sleep, but only sees the wet and cold ground.

She then says, "CantZ?"

"Yes Luna, what is it?"

"Can I sleep in your bed CantZ?"

CantZ gets up and turns to speak to her, "Luna, I'm not going to let you sleep in the same bed as me."

"But why not?"

"Because I sleep alone, Luna. That means all by myself."

"Pretty please CantZ?"

NO! Luna. Luna looks at CantZ with the sad baby kitten eyes trying to change his mind! CantZ sees this and tries his best not to get sucked in by such a look, but he eventually caves in! Fine! You can sleep in the bed with me Luna! Luna jumps in bed and gets as snug as a bug in rug! By the way Luna, where did you learn that trick? I learned it from Puss in Boots, CantZ! That figures. Ok just go to sleep Luna. Right away CantZ! Luna lays her head down on the bed and as soon as she does, she falls fast asleep!

Hours later CantZ starts to wake up, due to it was time for him to get up and about for the night! CantZ sits up in bed and turns to where Luna was sleeping on the bed. He sat there watching her, as she talked in her sleep! (Luna, "Chaos? Chaos? Where are you? I have something to tell you!") CantZ figures that this might be his chance to find out what Luna has always wanted to tell him. "Yes Luna? It's me, Chaos," CantZ tells her as she sleeps. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" "I just wanted to tell you that… I forget…" explains Luna. CantZ smacks his hand on his gasmask out of disbelief – not even in her dreams does Mew Luna remember what she was going to say!

CantZ gently gets out of his bed and turns to Luna to pick her up in his arms. He holds her tight, so as not to drop her while he carries her up the stairs and out of his room to take her back to her bedroom. As he walks through the hallways of HQ with Luna in his arms, he looks down at her and thinks to himself. How could this little girl make him smile all the time, with her craziness? He wonders why she looks at him as a friend while everyone else only sees a hateful loner who disappears at night. This one person he thought was the only one who could get past all of the walls he's tried to put up while around others. To him she was the only person he would let into his life as a friend. But he knew better than that. He just couldn't let anyone in, no matter who they were. He finally reaches her room's front door and pushes it open with his foot. He walks into her room and stops in front of her bed, putting her down gently. He looks at her for a second and notices she is trashing in her sleep!

CantZ could tell that she was having a nightmare. CantZ starts to speak softly to her as she sleeps. "Luna? I know you're having a nightmare right now, and I can guess it's about the so-called Texas Killer chainsaw whale, but you need to know something Luna! You're brave, strong, and can defeat your fears, real or fake! Just know I'll always protect you whenever you need me Luna!" CantZ takes off his overcoat and places it over her sleeping body. Before he leaves her to her dreams CantZ takes off his gasmask and places a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Luna!"

As CantZ leaves Luna's room, he decides that there's someone he needs to see tonight…

(Mew Luna's Dream)

It was a normal dream at first for Luna, with ponies, kittens, and her friends. Who looked more like bobble heads for some reason. As she was talking to her bobble buddies about how she became the Ninja Queen of Ooo, her dream becomes a nightmare! Her friends started to fade away, and so did everything else She couldn't find anyone, everyone had disappeared before her very dreaming eyes! Out of nowhere a mist moves in hiding something. As she tries to see what is coming out of the mist fear hits her, like a tree after she tries to land when she's done flying around! There it was, the giant Texas killer chainsaw whale! With its giant cowboy hat, chainsaws as flippers, and black and white skin. Luna was too terrified to doing anything. The young ninja girl couldn't get past her fear to do anything but stare at it and watch it get closer. The monster stood there in front of her, looking down at her with a wide toothy smile! The monster raised it chainsaw flipper and swung down at her! She was unable to move, frozen with fear, it came right at her. She closed her eyes and braced for the hit! But it never came, nothing hit her. She opens her eyes to see what happen. There stood a shadowy figure blocking the shot with his bare hands! " CANTZ!" screams Luna with joy. "Hi Luna, what's up?" "CantZ there's the Texas Killer chainsaw whale!" "I know Luna." "I'm glad you're here." "I'm too scared fight back, CantZ." "Well Luna, I'm not here to fight it. I'm here to help you conquer your fear." But how, CantZ?" "Luna, it's a dream. He's not real, nor am I. Your mind sent me to help. And besides, even if he was real you could beat him, I believe in you!" "Really CantZ?" says Luna with a giant smile on her face. "Yes, so get up and kick his butt Luna!" "Right CantZ!" Luna gets out her sword and goes at the Texas killer chainsaw whale full force, sending him running with his tail between his legs. "Good job Luna" says CantZ. Yeah I was pretty amazing, wasn't I CantZ? CantZ pats her on her head and says yes I am going now Luna. Wait CantZ, I want to know something! What's that Luna? Can I see what's behind the mask? CantZ laughs little, Ha not even in your dreams Luna! He walks off into the mist of her dream and disappears!

(CantZ's little talk with Joe)

There was Joe, sitting down watching some horror flicks, when out of the shadows came CantZ scaring Joe have to death. CANTZ! What are you trying to do, scare me to death? No Joe, I'm here to talk! What is it then CantZ? I want to talk about Luna and the little story you told her! Oh about the Texas killer chainsaw whale, right CantZ? That's right Joe, it's about that. See Joe, I came here to thank you! Joe's eyes open wide with what he just heard! But why CantZ? Why not Joe? The Texas killer chainsaw whale is a very dangerous thing that can get you at night when you sleep. It's a good thing you told Luna when you did because it's a hard time telling when it might strike anyone. Wait, you mean its real CantZ? Oh yeah, Joe, it's real alright. Why else do you think I go out at night? I've been trying to track him down and kill him! But I'm sorry to say it's still out there somewhere waiting to strike the KotF whenever he or she is sleeping. Oh well, good night Joe. CantZ disappears into the shadows leaving Joe all by himself in the dark. Joe was scared half to death of what CantZ told him! He looks around the dark room trying to see into it. He was unable to continue watching his horror flicks. He started to move quickly to his room for the night. When he got there he looked around and slowly opened his door. He opens the door, and as soon as he does CantZ starts up his chainsaw causing Joe to pass out of fright! CantZ stands over Joe body and laughs himself silly! He looks down at Joe and says to him, "That's what you get for scaring Mew Luna!"

The End


End file.
